


Doctor Harvey Character Depth

by K8e_Cre8s



Category: Stardew Valley, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8e_Cre8s/pseuds/K8e_Cre8s
Summary: Doctor Harvey was making his usual run to Pierre’s after work when he literally bumped into the new farmer, Pearl. She definitely made an impression on him with her soft violet hair, lavender eyes and bright smile. Their meeting caused dormant feelings Harvey hasn’t felt in a very long time to resurface but will he recognize these feelings or hide behind his crush, Maru?
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Doctor Harvey Character Depth

Harvey made his way up the stairs to his apartment with grocery bag in arm, his mind on the farmer and their odd meeting just now. He plopped the bag down on the table and turned on the radio. Smooth jazz filled his small apartment as he popped the cork on the bottle of Merlot he had just bought and poured a glass. _Pearl has a lot of work ahead of her. I know how difficult it is to move someplace new and to build and run a business from the ground up by yourself._

He took a few sips of wine and loosened his tie. Putting the groceries away, Harvey’s thoughts still lingered on the new farmer. _When I shook her hand, I could feel the new calluses forming._ He remembered how soft her hand was, like she had never known a life of hard labor. And there was her violet hair and the way it framed high cheekbones, making her piercing lavender eyes more intense. She had a vulnerability to her, though, that he found attractive and found himself wondering, _I hope she’s single._

That thought brought him back to reality. _Who am I kidding anyway? She probably has a guy back in the city. Besides, I’ve known Maru since I moved to town and opened my clinic twelve years ago. How can I give her up after meeting someone new for the first time? I don’t know Pearl._

Taking another gulp of his wine, his thoughts moved toward the daughter of Robyn and Demetrius. _I’ve liked Maru since she started work at the clinic two years ago. She’s smart, beautiful, funny._ Swirling the wine in the bottom of his glass, he finished it and poured another, _I’m not getting any younger and I want so badly to settle down, have a family; Maru can give me that._ But he was really afraid of getting his heart broken again.

Then there’s the fact that Maru didn’t seem to reciprocate his feelings despite his small gestures like brushing her hand with his whenever they were alone, resting his hand on her shoulder when she read him a report or bringing her coffee every day. Maru was twelve years younger than himself but was so mature for her age. _Am I being a creep? Besides, Demetrius is overly protective of her, would he be happy for them?_ Harvey thought bitterly, taking another sip. _Why am I even trying with Maru anyway?_ He pondered that for a moment. Why did he pursue a woman who didn’t give the time of day outside of work? Not being the first time he’s gone through this line of reasoning, the realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks. _She’s safe because she’s accessible but not attainable._ “Huh,” Harvey huffed at himself in surprise.

He suddenly didn’t feel like listening to music anymore so he switched off the radio and stood up. Harvey wondered if he would every find his true soulmate as he drained his second glass of wine and put a frozen dinner in the microwave. A few minutes later he was sitting on the couch in front of his television, watching the History channel and eating his dinner. This was not the life he envisioned when he first came to Pelican Town twelve years ago after...she...had ended it. _Why, Lisa? What did I do?_

Harvey lost his appetite at such a painful memory and the bitterness of a lonely solitude crept into his soul. He quickly turned off the television mid-program, chunked the rest of his uneaten cardboard dinner in the trash and went to bed. As he lay on his back with eyes closed, he tossed and turned for a few moments, trying to picture Maru’s face like he had so many nights before in hopes she would bring sleep. When that didn’t work, he sat up, punched his pillow to shape it differently, turned on his side and closed his eyes. _I give up,_ he thought to himself as tears stung his eyes, _there’s no one else for me after Lisa._

Harvey choked back the tears that flooded his eyes at the sound of her name. _I haven’t even been trying to find someone new, not like there’s a lot of choice in this small town. Isn’t that really why he chose Pelican Town in the first place?_ Harvey opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He pulled a tissue from the box on his nightstand and wiped his eyes and nose. Bitterness took hold of him followed shortly by despair. _I’ll be a bachelor for the rest of my life. The only thing I can look forward to is keeping my patients alive and healthy._ A strange calmness started over him and he began to relax. Without realizing it, Harvey’s thoughts had wandered back to the farmer at the thought of keeping his patients healthy. He really hoped she was careful _. Farming is a lot more physically demanding than being a doctor. She could get hurt out there, alone, and no one would know._ These were his thoughts as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This character development became a bit, more, when fleshing Harvey out. I’m still a bit uneasy as far as how long my chapters are but I hope to get the first five downloaded after this excerpt, assuming they fit. Enjoy!
> 
> Version 1.2 updated 05/12/2020


End file.
